This invention relates generally to equipment for movement of bulk material between a bulk material receiving vehicle and a storage facility and more particularly to a modular bulk material handling station containing the major power operated components for effecting such movement.
Structures have heretofore been provided to facilitate the loading and unloading of bulk material handling vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,612 and 5,392,878, issued Aug. 27, 1991 and Feb. 28, 1995, respectively, to Ronald W. Bennett and Bruce A. Pech and both entitled Bulk Material Load Vehicle Access System, disclose an upstanding elongated structure having an elevated platform with a vertically moveable second platform cantilevered from one lateral side of the elongated structure. The second platform can be positioned over a bulk receiving vehicle thereby affording worker access to the top of the bulk receiving vehicle. The structures heretofore provided to facilitate the loading and unloading of bulk material receiving vehicles have been constructed on site because of the size of the structures. For instance such structures are substantially taller than a bulk material receiving railway car. On site construction and on site installation of bulk material handling equipment is not as efficient as factory construction and the on site working conditions, the lack of skilled local erection workers and adverse weather often cause delays in start-up and commissioning of the unloading station.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
The modular bulk material handling station of this invention includes an elongated lower module and an elongated upper module. Process and electrical equipment for effecting and controlling flow of bulk material is installed on the lower module. The upper module is stacked on top of the lower module and includes a floor, a vertically adjustable worker platform at one lateral side of the upper module and swingable arms having fluid conduits adapted for connection to the bulk material receiving vehicle. The upper and lower modules are designed for manufacture at a factory and for transport to the erection site by railway flat cars or highway trucks. The conduits for carrying bulk material between the upper module and the lower module do not extend beyond the modules in their separated state and special connectors are provided to connect the conduits at the work site. The upper end of the lower module and the lower end of the upper module are provided with registrable connecting parts adapted for rigid connection to one another by suitable fasteners. An on site installed stairway and a built-in ladder provide dual access to the upper module.